This invention relates to the application of a coating material to a surface and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for mounting a cover material to a roller. While the invention is described in particular detail with respect to such applications, those skilled in the art will recognize the wider applicability of the invention disclosed hereinafter.
It has been found that covering metal rollers, for example, pulleys or idlers used in conveyor systems, or casters, with a high friction, wear resistant urethane, vinyl or similar elastometric material provides smoother operation than just using the plain, metal roller. One problem in producing such rollers, however, is finding a simple, inexpensive way of covering the roller, particularly on a production line basis. In addition, conveyer rollers often are remanufactured. In the past, it has been difficult to apply a new lagging cover to a roller particularly when its roller is remanufactured. As may be appreciated, the lagging material often wears in applicational use. Replacement of the lagging extends the life of the original conveyer system, for example.
A number of attempts have been made in the art to attach lagging to rollers, particularly those employed in industrial conveyer systems. While these prior art methods and apparatus work well for their intended purposes, they generally are characterized by complicated construction and/or operational methods which are complicated and undesirable in applicational use.
We have discovered that roller lagging, of various forms and construction, can be adhered to rollers of various diameters and lengths easily, simply and economically.